Crystal fate
by Damienthecat
Summary: (rated may change-Selkies and Clavats are in war. Everyone wants to kill everyone before two of them met.(title and summary sucks)
1. Default Chapter

Thsi is my first fic for a game so be generous(No serously, don't have pity)!

Solaca: Selky-wolfie-13 years old

Mattias: Clavat-natural-13 years old

Genèse: Clavat-long hair-10 years old

* * *

In a village somewhere in the forest, a family of selkies was saying goodbye to their last daugther, Solaca.

-Solaca, now that you're thirteen, you must take the caravan and shearch mhyrr just like your mother, your grandmother and I did at your age. Do you understand?

-Yes father. I will make you proud of me!

-We're already proud of you. said her mother

-So this is it! If you need anything, come back and we'll help you. declared her father

-I promise. I'll write you...

-Take care of yourself and watch out for clavats, honey.

-Bye, mother! Bye, father!

The couple watched Solaca until the threes made her disappeared. Solaca's family was living in the village of Miaka, her parents, both alchemists, had many kids before her and she was their last one.

In the same time at the complete opposite near the river, a young boy named Mattias was preparing himself for the trip of his life.

-Are you ready, Mattias? Mom and Dad settled the caravan. asked his little sister

-Almost. How stupid am I!? I was forgetting my sword!

When he went outside, his parents hugged and warned him against the selkies.

He traveled to the Belle's river where was a sprit of mhyrr. Mattias beated many monsters, mostly goblins though. He reached a waterfall, the place was beautiful, like nothing bad could happen. Or so he thought, at the second he touched the water, a giant crab jump out of the waterfall. Mattias started to fight but the carapace of the monster was so hard that his sword broke when it hit it. The boy was getting crushed by the thing. When he thought it was over, Mattias felt someone pushing against a rock. He lose conscience right after.

On the other side, a teenage girl was beating the crab with no problem. She returned near the boy and sent him water in the face.

-Hey...Are you okay?

-Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me.

-Your welcome. Why are you here, anyway? It's not a place for kids.

-I AM NOT A KID! I'm Mattias, son of David the merchant and I'm here to recolt myrrh to purified the crystal of my village.

-What a coincidence! I'm here for that too!

-Great! What's your name?

-My name is Solaca, daughter of Laï ko the alchimist and...

-What? What is it?

-You're a what? A Selky or a Calvan?

-I'm a Calvan.

Solaca walked back of five steps.

-And a selky from Miaka's village.

-You don't look really bad to my eyes. Maybe my family was wrong about your kind or maybe you're special.

-You won't run away or attack me?

-Why should I do something like that? You saved me, not hurt me, remember!

-That's meaning were friends?! Awsome! Why not travel together?

-It's a deal!

They separated the sprit of mhyrr in two equal part and went back to Solaca's caravan. They walked on the road until a high voice interrupted them.

-MATTIAS! MATTIAS! THIS IS SO AWSOME! DAD ACCEPTED I COME WITH YOU! sqeaded a small girl

She jumped on him before noticing Solaca. The girl screamed and hided behind his brother.

-Quick Mattias! Kill that selky before she attacks us.

-She won't, she's my friend, Genèse.

-B-but she's a selky!

-So what? She isn't nececearly bad. Forgive my sister, she listen too much to my parents.

-No problem. Don't be affraid, little one, I won't hurt you.

-You...You can talk our language?

-Why, of course I can! Where did you get so fasle informations?

-My dad told me that selkies are savages who don't speak english and kill clavans.

-If that so. I'm leaving...

Solaca climbed in the caravan and started it. Genèse was dancing of joy.

-That's good for her! C'mon Mattias! We have to get our caravan!

-Go get it and return with Mom and Dad. I'm leaving with her.

-But...

-Don't return before your learn good maners! Solaca! Wait for me!

The little girl started crying in the middle of the road, attracting Solaca's attention. Mattias sat beside her and crossed his arms.

-You shouldn't let her alone, the night will soon come.

-I don't care! She just had to be polite with you.

-It's not grave, I'm use to it... and you don't wanna hear what my family says about clavans!

-It's so bad?

-Go shearch your sister and I'll tell you.

-Grrr...okay

Mattias ran near his little sister who was still crying and carried her near of the caravan. She hugged his arm as Solaca started the clavan's reputation.

-My family says that clavans are monsters who kill for nothing. They get rid of what they don't know. If you have to face one of them, run as fast as you can because they're baton of fire will have reason of you.

-We're not like this! screamed Genèse

-Chut!

-What is it, Solaca?

-I heard something.

She get up and went on the hill.

-_How I couldn't saw she's a selky? It's obvious! The wolf-looking, the clothes, the yellow eyes, the long canines, the sharp earing, the agressivity..._

-Run away, Mattias. Ocrs are coming.

-No way! I want to stay with you.

-If something happens to me, promise you'll deliver myrrh to my village.

-But...

-Promise!

-I swear I'll do it. Be careful!

Mattais took Genèse under his arm and started to run. He put 10 meters between them and Solaca before he freed Genèse and gave her the chalice.

-All right. Go join Mom and Dad at the village with the chalice. There, say I'm going to come back to take it and not to worry. Genèse, if I'm not back in two days, take our caravan and go fill the chalice. Bye, sis!

-WHY ARE YOU RETURNING THERE?  
-Hear the swords'sounds? If Solaca get hurt or worse I would never forgive myself.

Mattias ran the distance he had made where Solaca was getting tired. They were five Orcs and three big goblins. One of the orcs attacked the selky in her back but Mattias stopped it. At two, the battle was more easier but it been long before they vainquished the monsters. Solaca's and Mattias' clothes were cut in pieces but they weren't injuried.

-I was about to get rip apart by those monsters. Thanks for saving my life.

-Oh, it was nothing! Beside, we're at equality now.

Solaca laughed and sat on the grass, soon imitated by Mattias.

-Where is Genèse?

-I sent her to my village. Our clothes are in such state! When we'll go regain our chalice, we could repair them. I'm sure my parents won't bother...

-You're sure? I'm a Selky, remember.

-Yeah, but when they'll see how kind you are, they will forget anything about those stories.

Solaca blushed as the sunset made her eyes glow. They both fell asleep on the grass, exhausted by the day.

In Kikio's village, a small girl ran with a chalice in her hands to her parents'house. They were suprised to see their daugther with it.

-Genèse! What are you doing there? Where's your brother?

-He told me to come here and wait for him and to tell you not worry!

But the parents didn't look really convinced.

-Is it something happened, sweety? asked her mother

-No. Nothing went wrong.

-You know you can tell us anything and you won't be punish. continued Marianne

-_I am truly sorry, Mattias..._ Mattias met a Selky and when we were eating, orcs came to attack us. Solaca stayed and made Mattias promise he'd deliver myrrh to her village if something happen to her. And after, Mattias let me on the road, told me to return here with the chalice, they'll come to take it back and if he's not back in two days, I would go myself fill the chalice. she said between her cries

-A selky! How many times we warned him against this kind?!

-B-but Dad, she's really kind.

-That's only a mask, my girl. At the second they gain your confidence, they attack you. Look what is happening to your brother! raged Belgano

-Oh my gosh! My poor little son!

-He'll be fine, I'm sure of it! Just give him a chance!

She tried to calm down her father before he alerts the whole village. Even if a part of her wanted to let them look for Mattias.

The sun waked Mattias, still lying on the grass, he entempted to get up but he felt a weight on him. He borrowed his eyes and deeply blushed when they stopped on Solaca asleep, her head on his chest. He softly stroked her silver hair to wake her. She growled something but then she started to purr. Mattias laughed as Solaca open her eyes.

-Is the wolf turned into a kitty?

-No! I was...dreaming. Yeah, I was dreaming I was a cat.

-Whatever...

-But I tell you I was dreaming!

-I believe you. Anyway, we better get going before my sister cracks.

The climbed in the caravan and went to Kikio. Solaca seemed to be stressed when they entered in the village. Everybody was staring at them with big eyes.

-Those people make me nervous with their arms in their hands.

-Calm down, Solaca. They won't hurt you as long as you're with me. Wait for me, all right.

Mattias jumped off the caravan and entered in a house, letting Solaca alone. One man approached the Selky, she could read hate in his eyes. He grabbed her by the colar and pushed her on the ground. Another one pointed her hearth with a sword.

-Where did you meet Mattias? asked the first man

-We met on the road. Her voice was cold and serious, letting no sing of fear.

-And what are you doing with him?

-We came to shearch the chalice. Is this showdown over? I'm tired to be on the ground.

-No yet. Why, you pityful Selky, you didn't kill Mattias and stole his myrrh?

-Why should I do something like that? And my kind isn't pityful.

Solaca wished to attack, she hardly ketp her cool but she wanted to change the Selky's reputation.

-Get your dirty hands off her! Mattias was standing at the door, staring furiously at the men, No wonder why Solaca thinks we're animals, look at you.

-She is the animal here.

-THAT'S ENOUGH!

Solaca get on her feet and punched the man in the face. All the villagers stunned at her. Mattias took her hand and leaded her inside the house.

-I am so sorry, Solaca. The people here are beasts.

-I'm used to it...

-My parents aren't here for the moment, you could wear my clothes until yours are being repaired.

Mattias trew a long shirt and pants at the girl before walking away to let her change. Solaca looked at her in the miror, she loved wearing pants. Knocks broke the silence. Mattias was standing in front of the door, his head slighty shifted, smiling. The last part made Solaca blushed even if she didn't know why.

-You look pretty in that.

-Thanks! Hey, is that mean I'm not with my travelling ones.

-No, no! Forget what I said.

-E mi cala compe

-Huh? In what are you speaking? What it means?

-It's in Selkian, it means: I never forget a complement.

-Oh! E me cala compe?

-Pretty good for a fisrt time. Repeat after me: E MI cala compe.

-E mi...

-THANKS GOODNESS! MATTIAS, YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!

-Mom! Stop it! It's embarassing!

-Mattias, thanks God, you're safe.

His parents surrounded Mattias, totaly ignoring Solaca but Genèse jumped on her.

-That's so cool! You're back! Both of you!

-Both? made the parents as they turned to their daugther

Mattias went near to Solaca and warped his arm around her shoulders and looked strike in his father's eyes despite a slight blush.

-Mom, Dad, I wish you meet Solaca. Solaca, they are my parents, Marianne and Belgano.

-Pleasure to meet you. enthousasmly said Solaca rising her hand

-Your friend had been nicely rised. noticed Marianne

-What kind are you? asked Belgano suspiciously eyeing the girl

-Dad, she's really really kind, she wouldn't hurt anything. She saved me. quickly said Mattias, knowing his farther's temper

-I'm a selky.

Marianne didn't really change her expression but Belgano seemed to turn into rock.

-Do you know what we should do to her? he asked, his eyes burning of crazyness

-Dad, without her I was dead. Being a selky doesn't mean you're automaticly bad.

-There is no exception! They are all hypocrites! he replied dangerously approching Solaca

-I promised she won't be hurt and if you want to make her suffer, you'll have to make me too.

-Mattias, get away from that sub-human.

-Sub-human yourself! I didn't say a word and I'm already a killer! My parents were so right about Clavats.

-Why you little! yelled the adult as he charged on her

-DAD! STOP IT!

This time, it was Genèse who yelled. She standed between Solaca and Mattias, who's other arm was around her waist now, and her father. Belgano stopped in his tracks, staring at his daugther then at his wife; they both had the same face.

-Belgano, do you have any idea how stupid it is? shouted Marianne

-You don't even know her and you treat her like a sickness!

-Exactly, it's better preventing than curing.

-Go outside and cut woods! ordered his wife

Belgano quitted without a word, Marianne and Genèse smiled at the teens. Solaca eye's were glitering, when Mattias let her go, she whispered something in selkian wich seemed to be insults.

-Excuse my husband, he's sturborn. Mattias, why Solaca is wearing your clothes?

-Oh yeah! Our clothes had been rip in pieces. Could you repair them?

Marianne went to her son's bedroom and stunned at the bunch of ripped clothes. She sighed and took them.

-I'm able to repair them but I don't know how long ot would be. You can stay with us in time. You too, Solaca. she said before the teens asked

* * *

So that's for chapter 1! I'll continue if you review. Bye! 


	2. Mushroom forest

Hello! Sorry, I'm long...

Yunnie00: Thank you! It's fun you find it good!

SpiritPhoenix: Sorry for the mistakes...I'm really good atwriting in english but I try. Anyway, Thank you!

Damien: Male/Clavat/(I don't remember) °

* * *

Mattias wanted to Solaca to sleep in his room with him but his mother didn't want to. Solaca would sleep on the couch, end of the conversation. The young girl laid on the soft tissu, she was half-conscious when she scenced a prescence near her.

What d'ya want, Matt? she yawned

For anwser, a massive hand lift her by the shirt and trew her outside the house. Frustrated, Solaca went to the caravan. Yells could be heard from Mattias'house. That last one stomped out and sat near Solaca who was feeling very guilty.

It's not your fault, my parents always fight. he said, feeling her guilt

Maybe...If I didn't come, things would be better.

Are you crazy? It will knock off my father for a while. If it wasn't you, it was me or Genèse.

Hey Mattias! Only one day out and you already have a girlfriend! yelled a boy

Shut it, Damien! She isn't my girlfriend.

So why are you both blushing?

'Cause it's embarrassing.

Damien was Mattias'childhood friend even if he was one year younger than him. He had lift dark red hair and was wearing a sort of army clothes. He always had been a pest but was pretty intellingent.

So, you're parents are fighting again...What is it this time? Food? Vacation? Genèse? You?

Oh! Just shut up would ya? I'm not feeling for argu.

C'mon Mattias! You could at least present me the lady beside you.

Solaca jumped on the ground and presented herself. Damien seemed pretty interested when she claimed her kind.

It's the first time I meet one, I'm desapointed.

Why's that, smartpants?

Selkies are known to be expert in thiefness but you're not looking like it.

Hey, you have something on your shoulder.

Damien checked it but there was nothing.

Where's my bracelet!

In my hand. Satisfied?

Mattias and Solaca passed the night at Damien's. The next morning, they were ready to set out. They offered Damien to come with them but he refused, or more his parents refused and Belgano defended Genèse to come. Their next step was Mushroom Forest.

Pfff...I'd never tought it would be that tough to be a Selky in that world.

Being a Clavat isn't funny either! People only sees us as rancher or farmer and I hate to plant things.

At least you don't have the reputation of a thief.

Then again, Solaca had the last word. They reached the forest after three days, in part because Mattias didn't have the good element to pass the miasma steam.They met a young couple of Leuda who stares at them but acted like it was normal to see a Selky and a Clavat travel together on the road. Mushroom Forest's air was full of a strange smoke; not only miasma but a purple smoke. That stuff got trough the crystal shine and bloked the caravanners lungs.

What is this thing? coughed Solaca

I don't know, probably some sort of poison. Maybe we should go find another Myrrh tree...

The next one is at least four days of road with Jeçon's traffic. We can't lose so much time.-

Well, at least we'll be alive.

What tells you it's mortal?

Only the color and the smell is enough to tell this stuff's dangerous.

Purple is my favorite color

Go ahead, I stay here. HEY!

Solaca had pushed Mattias on the ground and ran into the forest, letting the boy in the miasma. He soon started to suffocate.

DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU HAD THE TWO CHALICES!he yelled as entered in the safe circle

But you sai-

I DON'T TAKE A DAMN ABOUT IT!

Okay, okay! No need to get frustrated...

In the time, They had walked on a big mushroom rooftop, the other was too high reach with the equipment they had. Suddenly, the rooftop wabbled and made a collasped-like before spring up sending its two intruders flying on the other side. Mattias hit the ground with Soloca lending on his back right after.

What the heck happened? asked Solaca

I don't know and don't wanna know.

Blehehehe...Puny little mortals, you'll taste of my laser.

Who said that?

Raise your heads, idiots.

They obeyed and saw the biggest and ugliest one-eye-terodactyle Earth ever had on her. His long tail whipped the air and charged into Mattias' stomach, cutting his breath. Then, the monster turned at Solaca and paralysed her with his laser. He surrounded his grip around Solaca's waist and was flying away when a rock hit one of his wings. He turned and recieved another in the eye, making him to let his pray free. The beast charged into Mattias, making the boy to collasp in pain but he got back on his feet. The Clavat waited until the terodactyle charged on him again. This time, Mattias raised his brand new sword at the very last moment and the monster recieved it right in the eye, blinding him permently.

Mattias ran across the toadstools at Solaca's shearch, she's been enough time in the miasma already. He found Solaca after five minutes, she was surrounded by monsters who wasn't moving, just staring at the girl like they were waiting for her to stop breathing. Mattias slew every monster in his way in almost one shot. He trew one of the chalices near Solaca. After he beated the monsters trying to eat Solaca, he went back near her. She was barely breathing and the terodactyle's grip had left some serious marks. Suddenly, the weak up and down of Solaca's stomach stopped. Mattias opened his eyes wildly, tears soon began to fall.

You can't do that to me, Solia! I-I-I need you! C'mon breath! Stop joking! YOU JUST CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!

* * *

There! I'm leaving you with this!

Review please!


	3. Malboro can grow big

Hey! How are you? I know I've been kinda long...but I'm still on the first page! Oo So I have one review to anwser and another to correct.

_To SpiritPheonix:_ Sorry...I meant NOT really good to write in english. But each time I improve myself.

_To ChibiTetra:_ Hehe (cough) Actualy, somtimes I don't know who's talking myself.(cough) I'll work on that. Anyway, thank you!

* * *

Mattias thought about something. He quickly ripped Solaca's shirt left shoulder so he can feel more her hearth, he put his ear against it. Nothing. The Clavat opened her mouth and placed his lips on hers to bring air to her lungs before he made pultions on the place of Solaca's hearth. Mattias relistened to the beat. Nothing again. He tried again, and again, and again, in fact, he tried five time. Mattias gave up, he lead beside his friend and talked 

_Life is so unfair, Solaca. We just started our adventure and you're already leaving me. I swear your village will receive myrrh and lot of it. There's just something and wanted you to know..._

Mattias let his head down agaisnt her breast, he heard something. A beat, a really weak one, but a beat. He smiled, Solaca was alive; he slapped her gently on the cheek. Solaca gasped at the oxygen burning her lungs before leaping for the pain. Mattias didn't wait for the Selky to start the conversation, he hugged her.

_You're alive! You're alive! YOU'RE ALIVE!_

_Mattias, what happened? I don't remember a thing._

_After the terodactyle dropped you, you wasn't breathing, I tried to reanimate you but failed. I thought you were...gone._

_You really tried to bring me back? That's really kind. Solaca said as she blushed; Mattias! You're hurt._

_It's nothing just some scratches_

Wich wasn't true. Bruishes were burning his cheeks and a sharp red line was running across his shirt

_We can't continue, you're too wounded. Solaca declared as she made a pression on the hot spot located on his chest_

_We're too far, we continue._

_But you won't make it._

_Talk about yourself! I'll carry you to the caravan and go shearch some myrrh._

_If you're going, I'm following._

_Okay! Okay! Don't argu, I got it! You go wherever I go._

Mattias freed her, she got up but collasped. She had fallen from like three floors, her ribs didn't make it. The boy passed Solaca's arm around his shoulders but he noticed something, he was growing weaker too. The poison. The poison made them more vulnerable to everything; wounds, ennemies, emotions. Whatever they had, they were tirying. They made it to the myrrh tree in lot of troubles. They were walking side by side when Mattias stepped against something and end up on the ground. It was a small green thing with big theet and planty of eyes. Mattias kicked it in frustration, big mistake. The malboro lended on a mushroom and sucked his energy. It grew enormous all of sudden. Solaca turned her head and freezed while Mattias was making his way to the tree

_Are you coming? he asked in a cough_

_M-m-matt..._

_What is it?_

Solaca just poited the thing.

_Oh my gosh!_

The malboro smiled, showing all his cutting theet. Mattias and Solaca firstly didn't have a reaction but then screamed and ran to the tree. They litterly pitched the chalices on the stadium. Luckly, the monster was too disturbed at crushing Mattias to bother about it. After the really long three minutes, they were making a run-for-it with the chalices filled at the half.

At the second they climbed in the caravan, both fallen of tiredness, wounds and sickness. The thing who was pulling the caravan started to walked slowy like he didn't want to wake his masters. The poison had a terrible effect on the teens, they didn't have the strengh to get up and heal themselves and the poison was making every single scratch hurted in four time worst. The animal was automaticly leading to Solaca's village but two presons stopped it at the half.

_You think they'll be alright? _asked a girl

_If we stay with them, yes. They really had been beaten hard._ responded an older boy

* * *

I couldn't kill Solaca...She's my main caracther with Mattias

So, I'll send the fourth Chapter as soon aas I can

Review please!


End file.
